


Popping Buttons

by JesWithOneEss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesWithOneEss/pseuds/JesWithOneEss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers are raised and confessions are made. With their newly reconciled friendship hanging in the balance, Ron and Hermione have finally admitted their true feelings. How far can a first kiss go? Centered around HBP. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my initial idea of this one-shot being a satirical take on the premise of Ron and Hermione shagging after first kiss was squandered when I was halfway through writing this thing and realized that A: This was fast becoming more angsty than funny, and B: it was also becoming more smutty than angsty. Also, I am quickly realizing that I can no longer write these characters in any other way than in love.
> 
> Warning: Oh, just your typical everyday SMUT. All the stuff that comes before it is just angst and dialogue leading up to the SMUT. Did I mention SMUT?
> 
> Also, I feel like I have to put up a sign that says, "Lavender is Mentioned in This Story: Beware!" I only used it as a means to an end. (The end meaning SMUT with Ron and Hermione... just in case that wasn't already clear.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Tapping her foot impatiently on the stone floor near the portrait hole, Hermione looked down at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the space of five minutes.

"Come on, Ron," she muttered to herself. The corridor was near empty and Hermione knew that her presence had a lot to do with the students clearing out, not wanting to receive detention for being a minute over curfew.

She clutched her stomach as it grumbled, not having had time for dinner as she was too busy studying for final exams. Her hunger pains reminded her where Ron was and why he must be late. He had dragged Harry out of the common room after winning him in chess again, demanding he needed a fly and they planned on making a final stop in the kitchens to visit Dobby and nosh on whatever leftovers there was from dessert.

She and Ron had just recently reconciled after that rather awfully long and miserable episode of Ron's lapse of judgment and character; the episode that Hermione now referred to as the "Lav-Lav Experiment Gone Awry".

"Merlin's… saggy bollocks."

Hermione didn't so much as flinch as she turned her head slowly to the left and saw Ron bent over with his hands on his knees, panting and wheezing.

"You're late, Ron. And please don't swear."

"I know. Sorry," Ron said as he straightened his torso and raised his arms high over his head, stretching his spine and looking up to the ceiling to crack his back. "Ah, there it is," he said with a sigh and twisted his hips to work out the stitches in his sides.

Hermione was certain that watching Ron's tall, freckled and now man-like body stretching and twisting around like that was not intended to be an erotic experience. However, her traitorous body was responding as if he was standing starkers in front of her, the lights dimmed with a spotlight on him as he stretched under a cascade of water, a river running down what she hoped was a very toned chest and fit stomach, only to get caught in a mess of ginger hair that she imagined so many times in her fantasies, the final destination his – what she desperately  _needed_  to be – long, hard and thick-

"Okay there, Hermione?" Ron rolled his neck and quirked his brow at Hermione.

"What? No! I mean, yes. Why are you late?" she demanded and discreetly used her thumb to flick the tiny bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. "And where's Harry?"

"Oh, Dobby wouldn't let him go until he made sure Harry knew just how 'wonderful and amazing and brave' Harry is." Ron mimicked Dobby and chuckled as they started walking side by side down the corridor. He sobered quickly at Hermione's hard look. "And then I saw the time and hauled arse over here, knowing you were waiting for me, of course."

"You shouldn't make fun of him, Ron. Dobby really likes you."

"Ta, Hermione!" Ron said with a hand to his chest. "Dobby's alright. I wasn't making fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead, trying her best to ignore how hurt he looked. Ron liking Dobby will not make her want him more. No, it most certainly will not.

"Alright, fine," she said and peered into a classroom. Seeing it empty, she closed the door and they continued down the corridor. She looked over at Ron: He was twirling his wand, looking at the paintings on the walls and waving at the portraits that were still awake.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed that he wasn't taking their patrols seriously.

"Socializing," he said with an innocent looking shrug and stared at her until she stopped and stomped her foot, rounding on him.

"You're supposed to be helping me, Ron! You always let yourself become distracted."

He looked down at her, frowning. "I do not, Hermione. I am perfectly capable of concentrating when I have to."

Hermione scoffed loudly and poked a finger in his cloak covered chest near his prefect badge. "You most definitely cannot. I know this for a fact," she said angrily, thinking of him and Lavender and how her blonde dorm mate managed to distract Ron for months.

"What are you on about?" Ron said, pushing her finger away.

"Nothing, forget it. Let's just finish."

She turned to walk, but stopped when his hand closed over her arm. She yanked it back, seeing the hurt expression on his face before he turned angry again.

"No, you're going to tell me now, or I'll stand here all night until you do."

"You will not."

"Try me."

"Fine… I was talking about Lavender. Happy now?"

"What about her? You think she distracted me?"

"Oh, you're a fast one, Ron," she said sarcastically.

"Oi, you're in a right state tonight, aren't you?"

He stepped closer to her, but when she could smell the chocolate pudding he must have had down in the kitchens and her head became fuzzy so she took a step back, shaking her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Language, Ron!"

"Oh, piss off with that already!" he shouted at her.

They glared at each other for about a minute, fuming and red-faced. Hermione's urge to run away conflicted with her wanting to pounce on him right there on the spot and snog him senseless.

"I think it's about time we hashed things out, don't you? How about we start with those bloody birds you sent on me? And I'm so sorry I didn't think to ask your permission before snogging someone," he said sarcastically. "I always knew you were bossy, but to quit being my friend for not-"

"That wasn't the only reason," Hermione said quietly through her teeth, her arms across her still empty stomach that now flipped over on itself.

"Do you know what else?" Ron asked, completely ignoring her reply. "I reckon you liked McClaggen and Krum's attention, didn't you? And you have the nerve to be angry with me about Lavender? You're a hypocrite, is what you are."

Hermione was beyond shocked by Ron's outburst. Her body was shaking with anger as she waited for him to realize what he just said and apologize emphatically, ready to deny him forgiveness and then rail into him for being such an arse.

When he only stood there, glaring right back, his hands balled into fists at his sides, she knew an apology would not come so quickly this time.

"First of all I never said you needed permission to do anything," she said and stepped in closer, making their chests slide against each other. "Secondly, if you don't want to see what else those canaries can do you will never call me a hypocrite again. Thirdly," Hermione's resolve crumbled a bit and he voice cracked, "you assume I liked the attention as if I'm some sort of… tart? A scarlet woman? You don't know me at all, do you?"

Ron's face finally fell and realization took over his face. "No, wait. I didn't mean that! I just meant-"

"Never mind what you meant," Hermione said icily, her chest caving in and tears threatening to spill over. She turned on her heel and walked briskly down the corridor and forcing herself not to cry. Prefect duties were forgotten as she hurried her steps; eager to get as far away from Ron as possible.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. His long legs being an advantage, he caught up easily and skidded to a stop in front of her and brought her walking to a halt with his hands on her arms. "Don't go. Please."

"You are such an arse, Ron!" Hermione said and threw her arms down angrily and pushed against his chest. The hardness of his muscles that she felt under his clothing only made her angrier.

"I… I'm just jealous, okay?"

"Jealous of what, exactly?"

"I know I don't attract a whole lot of girls and, well…I was jealous of the attention you got."

"Oh," Hermione said, her heart dropping. "And what about Lavender then? What was she?"

"Oh, right." He shrugged and said, "A glitch in the universe? Some kind of cosmic joke? I don't bloody well know. I liked her alright, but she was the only one to ever fancy me and I reckon she only did because I'm best mates with Harry." He chuckled. "And I couldn't even stand her. How mental is that?"

"So you got on with her because… she was just  _there_? How  _barbaric_  is that?"

"I know, alright? Spare me the fucking lecture." He looked away and rubbed his neck, looking uncomfortable.

Hermione sighed and looked away from him, lost as to where to go from here. Her only consolation was the confirmation of her hunch about him not ever having real feelings for Lavender. She stepped around Ron and started walking again, waiting for him to fall into step beside her.

"Sorry I said that about your liking their attention. I didn't mean to imply that you were a tart or whatever," he muttered with his hands shoved into the pockets of his robes.

"It's fine," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "I never fancied either of them, you know," she continued, her eyes on the floor as they strolled. "I only went off with them because… it made me feel wanted, I suppose. I don't know. Maybe they only liked me for the same reason you think Lavender liked you. Who knows, right?"

She refrained from divulging the whole truth: That her motives both times were to make Ron jealous. And now that she knew it hadn't worked, that her actions only drove him away further, she felt defeated and exhausted from the effort of holding up her defenses.

"Well, that was stupid. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

She snapped out of her self-loathing thoughts and glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, really," he said and stopped walking. They now stood at the end of the empty corridor, having only gone a short distance. Hermione knew they should have been at the Astronomy Tower by now, but they were so far off schedule that she couldn't even think to care at the moment.

"Ron… if you call me stupid again I'll-"

"What? Hex me? You'll have to give yourself detention for it, then."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Damn, you're right."

"You know what else is stupid?"

"Ron!"

"Hear me out," he said and leaned against the wall with on foot propped up behind him, his wand tapping against his thigh. Hermione huffed and stood rigid in front of him with her arms crossed. She may not be able to hex him, but she could kick him swiftly in the shin if he talked out of turn again.

"You were stupid for letting Krum kiss you. And McClaggen? Stupid beyond measure, that was."

"What- what does it matter who I kissed? And what do you even care, anyway?" she shouted. Without waiting for an answer she continued, "And I could say the same for you. Do I have to bring up Lavender yet again? If we're going to count that then you take stupid to a whole level, Ron!"

He pushed himself off of the wall and stood up straight in front of her. She put her weight onto one foot and tapped the other on the floor and sneered at him.

"You have no right telling me off for being stupid, Ron. Not that it's any of your business, but those kisses never came close to the disgusting display of affection you and 'Lav-Lav' afforded us day in and day out. I can say without a doubt I've never been kissed like that."

She meant it as an insult, but realized too late that she just admitted to her lack of experience and felt ridiculously embarrassed, especially knowing how much Ron had on her.

"Seriously?" Ron asked, his tone softer than it had been the entire night. She shrugged, her face hot as she looked away from him.

"But who cares, right? It's not like anyone fancies me now, is there?" she asked, feeling vulnerable and wanting to crawl into a crack in the floor and disappear.

There was a second of silence before she was being grabbed around her waist and turned around, her back now against the wall that Ron had just occupied.

She yelped and grabbed onto Ron's arms, panicked and confused about what was happening, not daring to be hopeful about his intentions. However, as she stared up at his half lidded eyes and the way he licked his lips, her body cried out frantically to her brain that something massively important and life changing was about to happen to her.

"Ron, what-"

Her words were cut off as his body pushed against hers, her back now pressed tight to the wall and his hands wedged between it and her spine.

"Just… fucking hell, Hermione," he said and took a breath. "I don't want to talk about those tossers anymore. Or Lavender."

Hermione shut her mouth and breathed hard through her nose, her brain buzzing and her legs turning to pudding. The thought of pudding linked in her mind to the smell that was now clouding her face and making her mouth water.

"Are you going to- What-"

"Just… shut… up," Ron interrupted, his voice low and firm. The fierceness in which he spoke hit Hermione with pangs of desire deep inside her gut, her thighs rubbing together as the yearning doubled over on itself, multiplying until it filled her empty stomach and she felt full with it, to the brim.

She didn't have the courage to move, not she could with him literally holding her body up with his. As soon as Ron had pushed himself on her she could actually  _feel_  him against her thigh, growing harder with every second that passed. Her calculating and brilliant mind estimated the girth and length of his erection at once, and it was more than she could have ever predicted.

She gasped in anticipation, unable to believe that she wasn't dreaming this moment. She wanted to pinch herself, but instead used her other senses as a reference to reality: The smell of Ron's breath, the sound of their combined ragged breathing and the taste of the sweat on her upper lip as she darted her tongue out to moisten her lips… no, she was most certainly  _not_  dreaming.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that alright?"

His words were more of a statement than a question, but Hermione nodded anyway, her head barely moving as her hair was also trapped behind her shoulder blades and the wall.

Hermione licked her lips again and the tip of her tongue swiped across his bottom lip as he moved in closer. She froze, her body tingling from her toes all the way up to her head. But it was nothing compared to Ron's reaction; his knees buckled and he sucked in a sharp breath. She gripped his arms harder and leaned her head back on the wall for a second before looking at him again.

He regained his composure once more, opening his eyes and staring at her. "You deserve a proper kiss, Hermione" he said then shook his head. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"You did?" Hermione's vision blurred with tears. "Really?"

He smiled. "You have no idea. I just never thought you fancied me, but I should've. Your reaction to me and those birds… well it was sort of obvious, wasn't it? I reckon I'm just daft."

Hermione shook her head and sniffed, laughing quietly though her growing smile. "No, you're not. Well, maybe we both are."

Without further pause Ron leaned the rest of the way in and caught her mouth in his, pulling her into him at the same time, hands flat against the small of her back and between her shoulder blades, burying into her hair that was now loose from its restraint.

Hermione's arms immediately shot up and wrapped themselves around Ron's neck, pulling him to her even closer, their prefect badges clanging noisily. The knots of their ties and the bulkiness of their cloaks prevented her from feeling the hardness of his chest that she knew was underneath.

His lips were unexpectedly soft and, even though the pressure was firm, she could tell Ron was being gentle with her, not wanting to startle her by giving too much too soon. She felt the fullness of his lips covering hers and melted against him. Hermione's inexperience became clear when she suddenly broke away from him, gasping for breath and swallowing thickly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, his voice scratchy, but without loss of breath.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said and rested her forehead on his. He shifted then, his knee separating her legs to allow him to settle more comfortably against her.

"Hermione…"

Ron moved his left hand to her hip and squeezed her through her robes while at the same time thrusting lightly into her.

"Too much?"

She shook her head vigorously causing Ron to chuckle in her face. "No, not too much. I just needed to catch my breath."

And he was kissing her again, the pressure of his mouth heavier with a new hunger that wasn't there the first time.

"Open your mouth, Hermione," he whispered on her closed lips after a few moments.

She opened her eyes enough to peek at him and saw that his were open, staring down at her mouth as if he was getting ready to taste the best pudding of his life. Knowing how much he loved pudding, Hermione felt like the luckiest person in the world to be wanted by Ron this much. When she let her mouth fall open his hands left her hip and back and grasped onto either side of her neck. The sound of her name being spoken in his deep voice, his large, warm hands cradling her face, gently wiping the tracks of wet tears made Hermione relax and tense simultaneously, something she never thought was possible.

She closed her eyes; still keeping her lips parted slightly and took a deep breath. She started a mental step-by-step evaluation and her first observation on that list: breath control was important in this new activity.

"Blimey," he whispered.

She grunted slowly in response, her body so racked with yearning and tension that she swore she would burst into flames before his tongue ever reached hers. Ron was torturing her and he didn't even know it. His tongue finally darted out, sweeping the inside edge of her bottom lip and teeth. Hermione opened her mouth wider, unsure of what to do with her own tongue and lips. So she acted on instinct and pushed her tongue out as well, startled when he did the same, and their lips closed onto one another. Their tongues were now trapped inside between their mouths and there was so much warmth and moisture and the taste was incredible.

Ron held her head in place as he took over the kiss, sucking on her tongue lightly and withdrawing his mouth only for a second before diving back in and swirling his tongue around hers, his lips caressing hers slowly, with great care and obvious skill. She worked to copy his movements, striving to learn the technique so that she would be able to make him feel the same: damn brilliant.

Hermione felt a surge of energy course through her veins and a spark, like a firework, crack inside of her. She was suddenly gripping onto his hair, pulling on it hard, and took his tongue between her lips, sucking it as he had done to her, only with more enthusiasm that she wasn't able to control.

Ron broke them apart and they stood panting and wheezing, gulping in huge amounts of air into their lungs.

"Bloody fucking hell, Hermione."

"Sorry, I got rather carried away," Hermione said and swallowed more air. "That was… Ron, thank you." Before she could stop herself, Hermione then blurted out, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and willed her heart to quit beating altogether, but it was no use. The words were already out there and Ron heard them, and she could do nothing more but wait to be lifted up into the clouds or smashed into the stone and shatter into a million pieces.

"You… you do?"

She nodded, not opening her eyes. Then she felt him kiss her sweetly on the lips and let out a choked sob right into his mouth before he pulled away.

"Me, too," Ron said, his voice full of disbelief. Hermione opened her eyes and watched him through her tears. "I mean, I… I- love you, too. That's what I meant to say just then…"

Hermione giggled and Ron swept in again, kissing her with everything he had.

He pushed her hard against the wall, their mouths working furiously together, but fighting for dominance, tongues licking and teeth grazing over lips. With both confessions out in the open, Hermione couldn't get enough of him, and felt spurred on by Ron's eagerness and unwillingness to let go of her. His hands fisted in her hair and he was growling into her mouth while also pulling away and muttering incoherent words and whispering her name on her lips.

"Ron… please," Hermione gasped when his mouth was on her neck, his tongue licking and lips sucking below her jaw.

His hands quickly dropped from her hair and grabbed at her waist, his thumbs pressing into her stomach as if trying to feel her through the any layers.

"Too many… clothes," he said before kissing her again.

And all of the desire, passion and hunger inside of Hermione became too much for her to handle. Never more certain than anything in her life, and for reasons that were still very new to her, Hermione knew the only way she would be able to continue  _living_  was to have more of Ron.

However, she was not willing to do any more, out in the open, where anyone can happen upon them. She felt lucky that they had gotten as far as they did without interruption. She pushed him away suddenly and staggered on her feet, trying to keep upright without Ron holding her up.

"Whatsa matter?" Ron said, his hands on her face then in her hair, and his voice slurred as if he just drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey.

"Come on," Hermione said, making up her mind, and pulled him back up the corridor. She found the door she was looking for and opened it, pushing Ron inside with her and closing them in darkness.

"Lumos," she whispered.

"Hermione, this is a closet," Ron said after looking around them, and wedged himself between her and a shelf full of hand towels.

She backed up against the closed door to give him more room and used her lit wand to perform very heavy silencing and locking charms.

"Sorry, is it too small?"

Ron banged his elbow on the shelf behind him as he pulled his wand out and stacks of spellotape fell on his head. "Shit. Oh, no, it's fine," he said quickly and lit his wand, placing it behind him on the now empty shelf, the light illuminating her face. She reached over and placed hers next to his and stepped back in front of him.

"Hermione, you're so beautiful," Ron said as if seeing her for the first time.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip hard, the tension from just moments ago coming back in full force and causing her to reach out and grab his shoulders and slide up against him. He immediately held her by the waist and closed her into his body again. Their slow and deep kissing allowed her to savor every inch of the inside of Ron's mouth, her tongue sliding over his teeth, counting them as she went. She also felt proud of being able to main proper breathing throughout. Hermione always was a quick learner.

Ron's words from outside in the corridor came back to her and she pulled away, her hands sliding down the front of his robes to the clasp around his neck.

"Too many clothes, you said, right?"

"Right, I did," he replied as she unclasped his robe, Ron doing the same to hers.

With both of their robes on the floor at their feet they now stood in their uniforms. The wool of her jumper was making Hermione sweat and the knot in her tie felt like it was choking her. Without looking away from Ron's face, Hermione grabbed the ends of her jumper and pulled it over her head, her already frizzy hair sticking to the wool and the crackling sounds of static cling snapping in the air. She threw the jumper down, having to shake it violently off of her arm, and with trembling hands calmly smoothed her flyaway hair back down to her head.

"Should I keep going?" she asked timidly then smiled when Ron only nodded and gulped audibly.

When her hands went to her tie he suddenly stopped her. "Wait, are you positive about this?"

"Yes, I am. Why, aren't you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked incredulously and dropped his hand. "Carry on. Please."

She chuckled lightly and then suddenly felt anxious about what she had just agreed to. Her anxiety turned back into desire when he quickly rid himself of his own wooly jumper, the dress shirt underneath coming out of his trousers. Seeing his hair standing on end from the static made her laugh out loud. He patted down his hair and joined in her laughter as he got rid of his tie as well. The tension was now more bearable and a comfortable silence followed.

"Do you want some help?" Ron offered and Hermione realized her hands were still at her neck, her tie still done up.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands, then back up to Ron's raised brow. "Sure."

Her arms fell slack at her sides as he stepped in close and made quick work of her tie, sending it to the floor with the rest of their growing collection of clothing. When the first button of her blouse popped open under his fingers he stopped and they looked up simultaneously at each other, both of their expressions saying the same thing: This is actually happening. Right now.

In a flurry of movement, Hermione and Ron pulled and tugged at each other's clothing, grunting and swearing as buttons refused to open and his shoes got caught inside the leg holes of his trousers. Hermione's skirt was pulled down her waist before Ron thought to finish the zipper.

"You're doing it wrong," Hermione huffed and pushed Ron's hands away from her thigh where the zipper was stuck. With her white blouse hanging open, held together by one button, and one sock still high on her left knee, the other one hanging on a low shelf, she tugged at the offending zipper, unable to get it unstuck.

"Damn it!"

"Move, I'll do it," Ron said impatiently and pushed her hands aside. As he worked at it, Hermione took the moment to catch her breath and watch Ron's bare freckled back, muscles flexing as he bent over her, his head far too close to her knickers. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to make more room for her skirt to come loose and to also feel the delicious friction it caused.

"Sod it to hell," Ron grumbled and stood up straight, his face red with frustration and ill contained desire. She looked down and noticed he was standing only in his underpants and white socks. The front of his pants was tented, but he didn't seem to notice as he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes now on her pale blue knickers.

Ron's face lit up and he said, "Raise your arms and stand up straight. Trust me, I got this."

She did as she was told because she couldn't think to do anything else. Her legs were pinned together by her tight skirt and she stood there awkwardly with her arms in the air. Ron took hold of the hem of her skirt and pulled in the opposite direction, back up to her waist. With her chest narrower than her hips, he was able to get the skirt past her rib cage, but had difficulty getting it around her blouse that was bunched up around her armpits.

"Wait," she said and yanked her blouse off. The last remaining button popped off and flew up in the air, right into Ron's eye.

"Fuck!" He let go of her skirt and rubbed the right side of his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione shrieked and reached up to pull his hand away. He blinked down at her and grinned.

"That was bloody brilliant," he said. Hermione smacked his arm and laughed along with him.

Ron's eyes went to her chest and widened. She didn't think her white cotton bra was anything to brag about, but that didn't seem to matter according to Ron's expression.

"Bloody hell."

"Er… thanks." Hermione shrugged and noticed Ron flinch when she wrapped her arms around her bare belly, her average sized breasts and hard nipples pushing against her bra.

"Can I… touch them?"

Hermione giggled then nodded, biting her lip as he was already reaching his hands out to her chest.

"Wow, they fit perfectly, don't they?" Ron said as each of his hands cupped a breast and squeezed gently.

"Mhmm," Hermione hummed in agreement. Her arms loosened around her waist and she tentatively placed her palms on the hot skin of his bare chest for the first time. Even in the dim light of the tiny closet Hermione could see that Ron was indeed covered in freckles and his torso was hard to the touch. Ron squeezed her again, lifting and rotating his hands, nipples hard against his palms making her moan loudly.

Muscles tightened under her hands as her hands slid down his hairless chest to his narrow waist. Her fingers were met with a tangle of hairs and she immediately looked down and grinned.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself.

"Knew what?" Ron said

"Oh, just that… I've always imagined or rather hoped, but never expected-"

Ron moved his hands away from her chest and gripped her waist. "Hermione, spit it out."

"You're beautiful, Ron."

And they were kissing again, the heat surrounding them made their bellies slick against one another. Ron's hands went to Hermione's back and pulled at her bra, twisting and yanking on the clasp trying to get it undone until he growled and accidentally pulled it away from her back too far and it snapped back onto her skin.

"Ouch, Ron!"

"Fuck, sorry," he said and rubbed her back under the bra. "Is it too early to call it even for the button flying in my face?"

"Oh, shut it," Hermione said and pushed his shoulder lightly when he chuckled. She reached around her back and took off her bra in less than a second, flinging it over Ron's head.

Before he could react, Hermione pounced on him, kissing him full on the mouth. She thanked Quidditch for his super fast reflexes as he caught her and spun them around to prop her up on the shelf next to their wands. He stepped in quickly between her legs and grabbed hold of her breasts once more, bending down to take one nipple into her mouth.

Hermione felt like she was on fire, her inner thighs tight against his hips, pulling his pants covered erection closer to her now soaked knickers. They met in the middle with loud gasps and groaning, Ron taking her other nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She thrust her hips forward roughly and scratched her nails down his back, from his shoulders to the edge of his pants.

"Buggering fuck, I can't believe this is happening," Ron said as he kissed his way up her chest and back to her mouth where they kissed fervently, clinging to each other, pressed so tightly that neither cared if they had to take shallow breaths to keep their lips in constant contact.

"Do you know the spell?" Hermione murmured between kisses.

"Yeah."

Hermione's body shivered against his as he reached behind her and snatched his wand up, pointing it at himself and muttering the incantation.

"Have you done this before?" Hermione asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

"No!" Ron squeaked, his hand frozen on its way back to the shelf. "Have you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Ron."

"Right, sorry. I… I can't guarantee it will last long or be as brilliant as it should be, but I can try. We're in a bloody closet after all."

They chuckled as Hermione looked around her and couldn't deny that Ron was right. "I don't care. I want you Ron," she said and smoothed her hands over his back, feeling him shiver under her touch, still shocked that she could make him feel so aroused. "I want you inside me. I need it more than anything."

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron said and squeezed her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the shelf. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Language, Ron," Hermione moaned.

"Fuck..." Ron said with a cheeky grin. "Fuck. Fuck. Fu-"

Hermione growled with desire and they were at it again, helping each other with the last bits of clothing and sending his pants and her knickers to the floor. He was able to tug her skirt over her head, getting it caught on her chin and then her elbow, but that, too, was sent to the floor with the rest.

She opened her legs wider and Ron positioned himself at her entrance. In one quick motion he was inside, the walls of her swollen sex grabbing hold of him and causing such a tight friction that Ron hissed loudly in her ear.

She cried out, but her exclamation was in pain as she felt like she was being torn from the inside out.

"Stop, Ron! Wait. Stop, stop stop!" Hermione gasped and cringed when he suddenly moved to pull out. "No, don't move!"

"Hermione, I'm freaking out a bit over here," Ron said, shaking violently over here as he fought to stay still inside her.

"Sorry, it just… burns a little," she said and breathed in through her nose. "It's betting better. You're just… really thick."

"Oi!"

Hermione opened her eyes at his outburst and saw the hurt look on his face. She laughed and said, "No! I meant you're thick, as in your… penis."

"Oh," Ron said and his brow lifted tremendously. "Oh! Oh, I see. Sorry?"

Hermione laughed again and kissed him soundly. "I just needed a moment to adjust, I think. You can… you move now. Just take it slow."

"Sorted," Ron muttered and squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed back into her. "Fuck, you're so wet. This is the best day of my fucking life."

"I love you, Ron. I love you so much," Hermione said and took in a shuddering breath as he slowly pulled out again, leaving only his tip inside of her, before pushing back in just as slowly.

"Ooooh, fuuuuck, Hermione," Ron moaned and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, kissing her skin and grasping at her waist. "I love you so fucking much. You're bloody amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Can you go a bit faster now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

She was ready. Hermione knew what she wanted and right now she wanted him to use the passion he had when they rowed to make her lose herself around him. Once he pulled slowly back out again, his thrusts became harder and faster, his kisses more sensual and his hands roamed all over her; squeezing, pinching and kneading her hot skin, making her cry out as the burning feeling inside of her started to bloom into what she imagined a tidal wave might feel like.

"More, Ron! Oh god!"

He groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as his hips bucked wildly into hers, his cock sliding in and out of her in a spastic rhythm. She didn't care that it was sloppy and that he had to stop several times to adjust his legs to get a better angle or lift her knees because they were in the way.

But when she finally wrapped her legs high on his waist and locked her ankles on the small of his back, he buried deeper inside of her. A new feeling took over and she threw her head back, grunting loudly. With his arms still around her to keep her sitting up she let her body be rocked by him, the shelf banging against the wall and various items around them falling onto their head and mixing with their piles of clothing.

"So good," she gasped and gathered her sweaty and clinging hair in both hands and swept it behind her. "I'm going to cum, Ron. I know it. I can feel it. Oh, my god!" She whimpered as he gathered her into his arms again. She tasted his sweat as they kissed messily due to their bodies shaking and writhing together.

"I'm gonna… cum, too. Are you c-close, Hermione? I can't hold it," Ron said between kisses, his hands grabbing her bum tightly to keep her steady as he slammed into her.

Hermione felt like her heart had swelled and dropped between her legs, pounding against Ron's hardness, building in its intensity with his every thrust.

"Hermione!"

"I'm there! Oh, my god, I can't- Don't let me go. I'm- Oh! Oh!"

The pounding turned into an outright explosion, pulsing inside of her, seeping her body of its voluntary movements as she shuddered and twitched violently in his arms, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth open wide in shock.

Hermione was panting and licking her lips, her insides feeling as if they had turned to liquid and she was surfing on a never ending wave. She laid her head on his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders as she rode it out, jumping and moaning as the aftershocks of her orgasm made her jerk against him.

"That was-" Ron muttered. "Holy shit."

Ron's now frantic plunging and grunting became more erratic and louder until he swore one last time and his body went rigid. She scrambled to hold onto him, her arms wrapped around his waist and lightly rubbing his back, kissing his shoulder as she felt him pulsating and spilling inside of her.

He suddenly dropped his weight on top of her and his hands flew to the shelf on either side of her, holding himself up.

"Are you… okay?" he choked out and looked up at her through his sweat-darkened fringe.

Hermione smiled and smoothed the hair off of his face. "I'm brilliant."

"Cheers."

They both hissed when he pulled out and then he was on the floor, sprawled out on his back, panting heavily and rubbing his stomach slowly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Are  _you_  okay?" Hermione asked from her perch on the shelf. She giggled when he smirked and nodded lazily, a look of satisfaction on his face.

She slid off the shelf, groaning from the effort and, after throwing a box of quills to the side, collapsed on top of Ron's cloak next to him. They stared up at the ceiling together, the only sounds were of them catching their breath.

"Did that really just happen?" Hermione asked then looked over at Ron's profile. She saw him smile widely and nod again.

"Yeah, I reckon it did, didn't it?"

He turned to face her and Hermione smiled back just as widely. She blushed as his eyes lefts her and swept over her body, but she didn't try to cover up. Instead, she lifted her hand and rubbed it on her belly, moving it higher to grab the opposite breast. Hermione giggled softly at Ron's low grunt.

His eyes flickered to hers again and he said, "Another go?"

"What- now?" Hermione asked, shocked. Her body responded enthusiastically at the possibility of experiencing that same explosive feeling again.

"Are you up for it?" He asked and raised his brow.

"Well, I see you already are," she replied after glancing down at his growing cock. "Are you sure it can handle any more?"

"Are you sure you can?"

Hermione felt challenged and she was never one to back down from one. Ever.

"You're on."


End file.
